This invention relates generally to power sources and more particularly to such sources allowing for externally supplied AC, DC, internally generated electromechanical, and internal battery power sources for use with multifunction emergency tools and the like.
People often carry portable lights (such as flashlights, torches, and lanterns) for safety or recreational uses. Depending upon that day's activities, they may also carry a variety of small accessories. For example, people participating in outdoor sports or recreation may also carry accessories such as an AM/FM radio or MP3 player with a speaker, a storage unit, a GPS unit, a compass, a stopwatch or clock, or a pedometer.
In addition to these accessories, people concerned about emergency preparedness may also carry a radio that can access NOAA alerts or other weather channels, a first aid kit or other emergency accessories, a cell phone charger, or a two-way communication device. Moreover, any person using electronic accessories will also need to carry batteries, a solar collecting device, other power sources, or a manual power supply (such as a hand-crank power-generating device) for generating power or recharging batteries. In general, any portable light user may have a need for any or all of these and other accessories.
Murphy's law states that when something can go wrong, it will. Mechanical devices break down. Batteries become discharged. This is especially troubling for such devices as those noted above, since such devices are relied upon in emergency situations and thus need to work reliably.
Accordingly, the need remains for redundant power sources for use with emergency multifunction tools and the like.